


12 In the Morning

by tealcoloredtrash



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Canonically Vague, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, theyre just a couple of boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealcoloredtrash/pseuds/tealcoloredtrash
Summary: Tatsuya was one of many things, Jun noticed. Jun also noticed, however, that some of these traits were either disregarded during the night, or became his downfall in the end.





	12 In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Wow whats this? Teal writing again?
> 
> I've had this thought on my mind for the longest time and it got to the point where I couldn't write the other bigger thing im planning so I hope yall enjoy ;0
> 
> Also yes, this was self beta'd, we die like real men tonight.l

Tatsuya was one of many things, Jun noticed.

Even as kids, Jun knew Tatsuya was quiet. Very quiet. Too quiet for some people, but Jun was often put at ease by his lack of words. He knew Tatsuya had trouble articulating and he never pushed it, knowing it wouldn't help in getting Tatsuya to speak anyway. At this point, words weren't needed as much between the two, often times leading to what would seem like one sided conversation to most looking from the outside into their relationship. Besides, whatever Tatsuya couldn't say with words, he often showed with kind gestures, even if it pushes Jun and him out of their comfort zone.

Tatsuya was also strong, physically especially. Jun has seen and felt the muscles that currently found themselves hidden under a baggy, coffee-stained shirt. Often times Tatsuya used this strength for others, helping Jun lift up something that may be too heavy for him such as grocery bags holding one too many things in them. However, often times they were simply used to hold Jun close during the night as they slept, creating a tight, comforting hug whenever they cuddled.

Jun also noticed, however, that some of these traits were either disregarded during the night, or became his downfall in the end.

Jun woke up with a chill, being stirred quite suddenly when he felt his body get shoved over a little. At first, his half-awake mind was set on going back to sleep, his eyes fluttering closed as he curled up into the fetal position and tried to return to his slumber.

Key word: Tried.

Trying to sleep when the temperature in the house was at least 15°C was, understandably, difficult. For someone like Tatsuya, who was a lot larger and generally had more meat on their bones than Jun, the temperature wouldn't matter much. Just curl up with maybe a thin blanket and they would be fine. Jun, however, was not that. He was thin and bony, naturally keeping him chilly in even higher temperatures that even made Tatsuya begin sweating.

Jun stirred more over time, his eyes soon being open against their own will while his body hesitantly propped itself up against the bed using his elbows. He stayed still for a moment, debating the idea of returning to sleep before shivering, the cold settling in his bones leading him to just grab the blanket and go back to bed. 

He sat up and reached over, his hand brushing against the bed sheets but not the familiar, heavy, know blanket he shared with Tatsuya. Strange. He remembered the blanket covering the two, and Tatsuya was fast asleep way before Jun decided turin..... 

Ah.

Groggily, Jun rubbed his eyes and slowly turning to look at Tatsuya to confirm his suspicions, the man sighing with a fond smile on his face from the sight of Tatsuya.

"Really Tacchi-" Jun began, whispering into the night as he crossed his arms and sat back against the headboard of their bed. "-you really just had to take the blankets huh."

In response, all Jun got was a soft mumble from Tatsuya as he continued to further wrap himself up in the blankets. It was definitely a treat to watch, being the most relaxed that Jun has ever seen Tatsuya. He always seemed to be in a state of tension otherwise, but to see Tatsuya wrapped up in some blankets, mumbling to whatever dream he was having as he shoved his head further into the pillow beneath him. In all honesty, it would probably be cuter, even picture worthy, if it didn't leave Jun without a blanket, that is.

Gently, Jun grabbed around the edges of the knit blanket after digging them from under Tatsuya, pulling as hard as he could with little luck, most attempts ending in Jun's hands slipping from the fabric.

Great.

As Jun's attempt at pulling some of the blanket from under his husband showed to be fruitless, he eventually turned to reaching toward the front of Tatsuya to possibly pry it from his tired hands. Left in the dark of the room, Jun reached over and grabbed ahold of what he thought was the blanket closest to his hands, immediately making Jun shudder as he accidentally touched some unappreciated drool from Tatsuya's mouth. After wiping it against the bed frame, and groaning at the feeling, he went back to finding Tatsuya's hidden hands before sighing at just how tight the grip Tatsuya had on the blanket. 

In all honesty, their closet isn't even too far from the two's shared bed. If Jun wanted to, he could easily go and grab a blanket from the closet and go back to sleep for awhile longer until he eventually woke up for work, however he instead found himself more inclined to continue tugging at the mass of warmth and blankets next to him. It was a shorter distance overall, and Jun didn't feel like forcing his already exhausted and sleep deprived body to rise.

After another bout of tiredly laying in bed to see if the exhaustion would let him rest, Jun pulled on Tatsuya again, getting excited briefly when he saw Tatsuya stir and turn before returning to a semi annoyed state when he noticed Tatsuya still and continue his slight snoring.

Upon turning, Tatsuya snuggled into the covers, bringing them close to his face and curling up a bit more on his side before exhaling. Jun had to resist grabbing his phone and taking a picture. The last thing he needed was to be exposed to the screen, after all.

Jun's hands, now numb and uncharacteristically clumsy, found themselves once again carefully prying the blanket from Tatsuya. At first, there was some resistance, however it soon broke away and allowed a small bit of overhanging blanket to open along Tatsuya's front. Not the full blanket, but it was a big enough spot for Jun to scooch in and get at least a little covered by the blanket while also being close to the warmth that came from Tatsuya.

Jun made haste on moving into the small spot, awkwardly becoming a little spoon with his head beneath Tatsuya's arm and level with his sternum, sighing at the much appreciated warmth soon radiating from him. For a moment, Jun let out a sigh of relief and drifted off for a moment, a content smile sitting on his face as he lazily snaked his arms around Tatsuya's hips. Finally, Jun felt like he might actually be able to sleep…. Hopefully.

It didn't take long for Jun to be awoken again, once again, by sudden movement shaking his body. He felt himself get pushed back into the cold for a moment as Tatsuya shifted, a low rumble being emitted from his throat as he stirred further from his rest. And here Jun was, hoping he could actually sleep.

Jun yawned, getting ready to coax Tatsuya back to sleep but was instead greeted with a sleepy, confusedly mumbling man that lifted his head up and away from the pillow beneath him. Jun shuddered in disgust at the spit string between Tatsuya and the pillow. Gross.

"Tacchi?"

Tatsuya didn't respond, instead looking down with squinting eyes for a moment before making another, softer, rumbling noise.

Jun didn't have time to respond before he was pulled up and in by strong arms, a quick exhale being exerted from Jun before the two settled again. The blanket was on both of them now and Tatsuya was behind him, holding him close and even snuggling his head into the nape of his neck before letting out a soft rumble and exhale.

It seems even half-asleep, Tatsuya is always there to make sure Jun is comfortable, even if it took almost an hour of trying to get under a blanket.

Jun had stayed up for a little bit longer with some worry that Tatsuya would just turn over and take the blanket again, though he couldn't help but get soothed and lulled to sleep by the smell of Tatsuya's cologne and the familiar rise and fall of his chest. Combine that with a comforting grip on his waist as well as a nice, pleasing warmth over the two, Jun was incredibly happy to finally sleep.

Especially since that meant not having to feel the eventual saliva that would wet his skin and shirt in the morning.


End file.
